Ignite
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: ShuyinxLenne. Lenne tells Shuyin to flee, but he has other plans.
1. Trying not to burst into flames

Notes: This is a fic that was requested to me by Luc Court(noted for Red as Snow and Blind Spot). I thought he would have requested Baralai fics since he seemed to be a huge Baralai fan, but I was pleasantly surprised that he asked for Shuyin/Lenne. This is a change of pace for me because I usually write male/male couples, but Shuyin/Lenne are among my all time favorite het pairings. This is "R" rated because I firmly believe that Shuyin has a potty mouth, and it's better to be safe than sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Shuyin began to imagine how many things he would no longer be doing with Lenne. He began to count in the millions how many "no mores" and "not anymores" that applied to her. All this because she came to his apartment and told him that she would be in the front lines during the war. As he stood at a window that overlooked the city lights of Zanarkand, he remembered how he didn't ask why, because he didn't have to. Shuyin knew damned well why she was going to die.

Lenne was a talented Summoner and so were countless other men and women, mostly women, but nearly all of them, regardless of gender, had Guardians that would die by their side. While his face fell at the thought of thousands of people dying for Zanarkand, his entire mind, body and soul fell when he realized that Lenne would no doubt be among them. He couldn't save her. She didn't want him to. Balling his fist, he desperately regretted not telling her that he didn't give a flying fuck what she wanted, that if she were to die, that he would die with her. Would that have made things better? Hell no, and Shuyin knew that. So, he remained silent, trying to hold back his emotions as she said her good-byes. He nearly broke down when she hugged him, and he did when she kissed him.

Shuyin closed his brown eyes as he remembered how she tried to soothe him with her words, her lips, her hands, but he still cried tears of rage. When she finally left, he knelt on the floor for what had to have been hours. He didn't sob, he didn't even shake, but he felt as if he could just ignite and burn everything in his path. He'd start with all of Zanarkand for being so fucking stupid that compromise was a foreign word. Then, all of Bevelle for honestly believing that killing a bunch of people would somehow bring peace and make things better. But, most of all, he wanted to scorch all the other areas of Spira for not doing a god damned thing but seeing all this as amusing entertainment. Not their problem, nah. So long as it's not them, it's all good. It fucking wasn't, and Shuyin ground his teeth every time those from outside of Bevelle and Zanarkand laughed when he tried to tell them that.

So, now Lenne will die, and he will be all alone. All because of the words and actions of a stupid, monstrous few. Not that he blamed Yu Yevon entirely. After all, who wants to bend to people who want you broken? But, he was still part of the problem. Shuyin wished that Zanarkand had a better, smarter leader, but he knew that he may as well have shit on hand hand and wished on the other, while having no doubt that the hand smeared in shit would fill up much faster.

He tapped on the window glass, wondering what it would feel like to punch right through it. He'd be cut, sure, and it might distract him from the pain in his heart, but might was the operative word. He lowered his blond head, realizing that no amount of physical pain would ease the pain in his very soul.

"I have to do something," he whispered. "I can't stay here. If I let this go, I will be no different from the rest of Spira who chose to do nothing."

But, what could he do? If he fought in the front lines with Lenne, he either would end up badly wounded or dead. He didn't mind dying by Lenne's side, for he honestly believed that dying by her side would be the greatest honor of all, but what good would that do for Lenne? Or anyone? It sure as shit wouldn't have stopped the war. No, there had to be another way. He began to wonder what as he walked away from the window to the bed. Once he sat down with his head between his hands, he heard the phone ring.

"Lenne!" Shuyin immedietly picked up the phone. "Lenne?"

Sure enough, it was her, and for the first time in her life, she sounded truly scared, but she tried to hide it.

"Shuyin, flee."

"No," Shuyin snapped. "You demand I stay away from the front lines and now you tell me to flee? Why?"

"I heard something from Yu Yevon himself. It's about Bevelle."

"What about Bevelle?" Shuyin asked flatly.

"They have a weapon. A huge powerful weapon. No one, not even Yu Yevon himself knows if it will be used."

"But, it exists, that's the point, right?"

"Yes. Shuyin, listen, there is no hope now. Anyone out in the front lines now is sure to die. Yu Yevon is desperate and may try to destroy all of Zanarkand so Bevelle cannot touch it. If you don't flee, you will die. You will become part of the Dream of the Fayth."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shuyin asked, bewildered. He actually had an idea of what she was talking about, but only an idea. Lenne was right, it might mean that he would die, but he wouldn't be part of the Farplane, but rather, a dream version of Zanarkand.

"I am talking about your death. I accept mine, but I can't accept yours."

Shuyin held the phone tightly, "What makes you think I can accept yours?"

"Just do what I ask, Shuyin, just go far away, so I can die knowing that you'd be safe."

Tears stung Shuyin's eyes and he pitched forward, phone in hand, "Lenne, if you want me to flee, then you abandon the front lines and you come to me, got it? That's the only way I'm going to leave my homeland!"

"You know I can't do that," Lenne replied sadly. "I can't abandon this fight."

"You've got to be shitting me," Shuyin would have laughed if he didn't feel ready to die inside. "There has to be a way, damn it!"

"If you love me, Shuyin, you would respect my wishes and allow my final moments to be at peace, knowing that you are safe."

"But, I-I..." He didn't dare say he couldn't. But, the idea of living without her made him sick to his stomach, and what of the rest of Zanarkand? They would all be dead, and he would have nowhere to go. Then, he remembered the huge weapon. If it's a big enough weapon, and not some sort of bomb, it could be used against its makers. Pressing his lips together, he decided to tell Lenne what she wanted to hear. "Okay, Lenne. I'll flee." He took a deep breath as tears filled his eyes, and that made him even angrier.

"Thank you, Shuyin. I wish I had the time to tell you in a thousand words how much I love you."

Shuyin sighed, "I don't need a thousand words. I only need three. I love you."

"I know. Good-bye, Shuyin." Before Shuyin could say anything more, the line went dead.

After he put the phone down, he stood up and walked over to the dresser drawer, spotting his car keys on top. He grabbed a heavy cloak for traversing through Mt. Gagazet, a few essentials, his sword, and a handgun. Once he had everything he needed for what he planned to do, he grabbed the car keys and slowly closed his fist around them.

"Yea, I'll flee alright," he growled as his chest slowly rose and fell. His piercing dark eyes fell on the black baby grand piano near the window. The sight of it nearly made him break down again as he remembered how Lenne would sit beside him and sing while he played. Gritting his teeth, he turned away and stalked out of the apartment.


	2. On his way

Notes: It's just fun getting into Shuyin's head. Not to mention easy. He's certainly complex and intelligent, but everything seems clear with him. No double-speak or innuendos or masks, like Baralai/Isaaru use. I'm very proud of this fic, and I hope those that read this fic will be satisfied   
with this chapter.

* * *

Shuyin sped through the back roads of Zanarkand, easily manuervering around any other cars. There weren't many this night, as many citizens either stayed home, fled, or were in the front lines. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as everything blurred past him, including stop lights. Shuyin would not have anything slow him down, especially since there wasn't any need to. Not now. Not when nearly all the traffic was gone, and not when the only thing that mattered was to do what needed to be done.  
  
He helplessly smirked as he remembered how he would be stopped by traffic, and how he would scream expletives at the slow pokes in front of him. Like, say, those who found it necessary to apply make-up, to stuff their faces, run their mouths at passengers and into carrier phones, all while driving. Shuyin even remembered spotting people masturbating. Basically, it seemed like everyone around him would do everything but JUST FUCKING DRIVE. However, having few other cars around was an advantage that he ignored as none of those actions warrented the death penalty. They were just stupid acts. Kind of like the acts of those who called themselves leaders, only those actions deserved the death penalty, and Shuyin would have been more than happy to perform the executions himself.  
  
As soon as he thought of them, he banged his fist on the steering wheel. These leaders would bring about the death of his one true love, and who knows how many other true loves? And for what? Money? Power? Yes, of course. Most wars were fought for that those reasons alone. This one was no different. From what he understood, it was some sort of trade dispute that caused this whole mess. He knew it had to be more than that though since such problems between Bevelle and Zanarkand were usually peaceful, especially since the young Praetor of Bevelle was supposedly a "very nice man".   
  
/Guess he's not so nice, after all/. Shuyin thought as he turned a corner. He tried to rack his brain to remember what the Praetor looked like, but he gave up in two seconds as he could think of was his fellow countrymen and Lenne, who would all die one way or the other. It was only a matter of time, and Shuyin knew it. That thought caused him to accelerate aggressively. The sooner he got to Bevelle, the better.   
  
"So, what the hell is that weapon?" Shuyin muttered. "It can't be complete or they would have used it already. Or maybe not, since we're being slaughtered. Tell me it's something I can use against Bevelle alone." Almost absentmindedly, he put his gloved fingers on the radio knob, but he pulled away almost immedietly, and put both hands on the wheel. Shuyin remembered that the war had caused the stations to play nothing more than 'throw yourself off a goddamned cliff' love songs, which was the last thing he needed. Of course, if it wasn't that, it was protest music. That, he understood, especially the anger music, but knew damned well that such songs would have done little to stop the war and it's not like the people of Bevelle would be listening anyway as they rolled their machinas over anything that stood in their way. All that remained were the talk shows and the news stations filled with so much inane chatter that it would have made Shuyin tempted to crash his car into the nearest building.  
  
He didn't have to worry though as he noticed that he was now in the outskirts of Zanarkand, far enough from actual fights to not be noticed, but near enough to have an idea of what was going on. Shuyin noticed a flash of red light rise to the sky, and he gasped, knowing it was Iffrit, Aeon of fire. He wondered if that might have been Lenne summoning it, and what the Aeon was up against. Just thinking about that made him tempted to drive over there and drag Lenne kicking and screaming from the front lines, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not when he could save everyone, especially Lenne, once he found a way to turn Bevelle's prized weapon against its creators.  
  
/But, innocent people will die because of me/. Shuyin thought as the peak of Gagazet became visible on the horizon. He sighed, imagining countless Bevellian citizens lying dead while just trying to live their lives in the midst of war, much like the people of Zanarkand. The only difference would be that those in Bevelle would no doubt be in a festive mood, while those in Zanarkand huddled in their homes or on the battlefield awaiting the grevious loss that was sure to come. It was that thought, the thought that people in Bevelle will be celebrating, that hardened Shuyin's heart.   
  
He leaned back against the driver's seat, and gripped the steering wheel tightly, /It's the side who wins that makes the rules. It's the side who wins that determine who the bad guys are. It's the side who wins that determines what is just. I will do it all/.  
  
"If I must choose between Bevelle and Zanarkand, you can bet I'm going with Zanarkand," Shuyin growled, as he drove carefully, yet swiftly towards the path that led to the Gagazet Cave. "Our victory will result in much more justice, because Lenne would be alive, and my people would be safe."  
  
When the road had become too steep, he pulled over at a small Agency rest station filled with people who were evacuating. As he got out of the car to strap his sword to his back, Shuyin noticed the looks of despair in their eyes. They couldn't get past the harsh lands of Gagazet, which pretty much meant that there was no escape. All they could do was huddle in the rest area and hope that they would never get caught in the crossfire. He put on his cloak, shoving his car keys in a pocket, trying to imagine what it must be like to be so powerless that you can't even save yourself.   
  
"It must be worse than death," Shuyin thought, sighing. "But, at least I can do something..." His brown eyes scanned the mountain ahead. "I can do this. I have the strength." He looked back over to the rest area. "But, first thing's first." He walked over to the station, trying not to look into the eyes of those who would never be able to leave Zanarkand.  
  
Once he got a small, simple room, he threw his keys on the nightstand and put everything else on a chair and table. Shuyin fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought of Lenne, of course, and wondered what she was doing. She should be singing to crowds, but since the war began, that wasn't an option anymore. Was she thinking of him? She had to have been, Shuyin knew that, but it didn't do much to comfort him. He didn't want either of them to just think of each other. He wanted to be together, and realized that no matter what he did, he would never see her again.  
  
Shuyin shut his eyes, seeing her, her long, raven colored hair flowing around her as she spun around on the top floor of his apartment building. The light of the moon shined for her and on her, accentuating her lithe form. To him, she was the most beautiful creature on all of Spira. But, now? She would be on the ground, her colorful Summoner's clothes torn, blood splattered all over her as her sightless brown eyes stared at absolutely nothing. No guarantee that her last thoughts would be of him. Even if they were, so what? Her light would still be extinguished, while those who declared this war would still live.   
  
That thought, along with a feeling of warmth next to him jerked him awake, "Lenne?" He sat up, feeling the other side of the bed, only to find that it was a cold, empty area. "Lenne..." Again Shuyin shut his piercing dark eyes, feeling tears burning in them once again. He began to imagine long years without her, knowing full well that everytime he was asleep, he would feel her next to him, and she would not be there. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"I don't deserve this," he whispered in the darkness. "No one deserves this. Damn it..." He breathed deeply, feeling himself tense. "This should have never happened, and yet people find this necessary. Damn everything..." He shook his head. "It's not like I can't live without her. I just don't want to, and I simply won't do it." He sat up for many moments, calming himself down, and once he did so, he slept a dreamless sleep. 


	3. From a warrior to another

Notes: I wondered if Bevelle actually occupied Gagazet, but I wasn't sure, so I assumed that Bevelle didn't bother since they couldn't be beaten by anyone on Spira at the time. The Praetor of Bevelle is finally named.

* * *

When he woke up, Shuyin wanted to just go back to sleep. Everything was peaceful then, no nightmares, no worries, and most of all, no prospect of anyone, especially Lenne, dying in the war. He bolted up as soon as he thought of Lenne in the front lines. Taking a deep breath, he stapled his hand to his forehead, berating himself for preferring sleep over saving what mattered most to him. As soon as he got dressed, he grabbed his things, ate a small breakfast, and headed out to the lobby. No one noticed him, and he didn't notice anything except for the atmosphere, which reeked of despair. He didn't blame anyone for feeling that way, but Shuyin had to get out of there, and fast.   
  
Once outside, he leaned against the passenger's side door of his car, looking intently at Mt. Gagazet. It was the highest mountain on all of Spira, and considered by many the most difficult to traverse with its many steep paths and blazing white slopes. People still managed to get through the harsh wind and the freezing sleet, but sometimes, people died anyway, some alone. The thought of that made Shuyin hesitate, not so much out of uncertainty, but out of the 'what if'? What if he were one of the few that would die on that mountain? He'd be buried by the Ronso with nothing but a simple mark, and he would have accomplished nothing. He grit his teeth. Why the fuck was he worrying now? What difference would it make if he were alone of with Lenne? Lenne...even thinking of her name gave him resolve again.  
  
Shuyin twirled the car keys in his gloved hands, wishing that he could just drive through there. If he could do that, he'd get to Bevelle in a matter of hours rather than a full day. Then, he thought of the Calm Lands, and how easy it would be to get there, especially since he could just rent a car and peel rubber all over Bevelle. He grinned at that thought, and looked back up at the foreboding mountain above.  
  
"If I die, I die..." Shuyin whispered, as he put the keys in his pocket, not wanting to chance someone taking his car, no matter what might happen. He did not look back as he began the long trek up the slopes towards the harsh mountain ahead.

* * *

Shuyin got through the cave that led to Gagazet with much more ease than he thought. He never even had to draw either of his weapons, as the fiends were nowhere to be found, not within his sight at least. Shuyin figured that fierce battles raging between the two cities must have scared them off. That idea amused him as he walked through the paths of the mountain, jumping when need be, and climbing when he could. When the snow set in, he drew his cloak closer around him.  
  
The sudden warmth comforted him, but it made him think of Lenne and how she used to hold him when he felt cold. He remembered her black hair over his face, and her slender body next to his well muscled one. It hurt like hell when he dwelled on this memory, but it gave him a reason to go on, and go on he did, right in front of a red fiend wolf. Shuyin didn't even blink as he quickly drew his sword and jumped to the side, away from its attack. It turned around, growling at Shuyin, but that was all it could do because Shuyin held his sword up over his head and called for "Force Rain", killing it right when it leapt to attack. Shuyin looked downward, sighing in relief as the bright blue pyreflies reflected in his dark brown eyes. He scanned the area for more fiends, but all he found was a silver item glistening on the snow where the wolf had been. Shuyin got down on one knee and almost reached for the stars when he saw what the item was. A charm bracelet! Yes! Such an item repelled the vast majority of fiends.   
  
"I should be so lucky," Shuyin beamed as he put it on his wrist and walked on, not even tired or hungry.  
  
He didn't stop until the sun was nothing more than a simple crescent on the horizon. Shuyin managed to find one of Gagazet's many caves and camped there for the night. Not having to worry about any fiends, he built a fire large enough to guarantee warmth. He looked out of the cave and a Purple Bomb fiend glaring him at. Shuyin waved to it.  
  
"Hi! Fuck you! You can't come near me!" Shuyin cackled. "Tough!" When the fiend finally left, he sat back against the wall, glad that he could still laugh. He hoped that Lenne was okay, so that once he finally went back to her, they would go back to his or apartment and laugh as though they didn't have a care in the world. They hadn't laughed together since she told him that she was going to the front lines. There were tons of things that they haven't done together in a long time, and he hoped that his dire predictions back in his apartment would be dead fucking wrong.  
  
When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of her. Her on top of him, her running her hands over his chest, her black hair falling over her shoulders as she quivered. She looked down at him intently, and he could see himself in her black eyes as her pupils dilated each time he thrust inside of her. She felt slick, yet strong as she opened and closed around him, moving herself accordingly, so he could hit the right spot in the right way. His hands carefully cupped around her breasts, his fingers helplessly closing over her nipples. Soon, he grabbed her shoulders and shut his eyes as he spilled himself inside of her. He continued to move inside of her until she threw her head back, quietly cried out, and lied on top of him, as spent as he was.   
  
Shuyin opened his eyes, his arms wrapped around himself, swearing that he could feel Lenne's body close to his, but knowing that it was only him. He shook his head, sighing deeply. /She's not here...she's not here.../. But, it sure felt like she was. Slowly, he got up, feeling a little groggy. He couldn't go back to sleep, especially since he knew that the longer he took, the more likely Lenne would end up dead. He stood up, got his things together and walked to the entrance of the cave. He couldn't see the sun, but he could see the sky and it's bluish tinge as the stars slowly faded away. Shuyin decided that it was light enough as there was no way he was going to sit in a cave and wait for complete daylight.  
  
By the time he reached the front of the Gagazet slopes, it was close to night, and he was close to exhaustion. He thought he could still reach the Calm Lands, but the Ronso thought otherwise. He couldn't even argue. He actually didn't want to as Shuyin was many things, but he was far from stupid. He stayed in a visitor's camp that night and it was close to empty. He thought of the large, cat-like Ronso people and felt for them. The noble race didn't want to choose sides, but when Bevelle pushed, the Ronso went one direction--to Zanarkand. Shuyin couldn't bear to look at the Ronso warrior woman who walked towards him, but he was forced to look when she stood over him.  
  
"You are one of the few who come here," She stated. "Bevelle is rejoicing." She didn't have to ask where he was going.   
  
"I bet they are," Shuyin replied in a low voice. "You'd be too if you are winning a war."  
  
"They want complete victory."  
  
"Complete victory?" Shuyin snorted. "It's not enough for them to just win, is it?" When the warrior woman shook her head, Shuyin chuckled with derision. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your people chose the wrong side." It had to have been awful to find yourself and your people fighting for a side that was sure to lose.  
  
"We chose the side that we thought was best. Ronso no like to be told who their allies should be. Nor do we like to be told to choose sides." The Ronso woman answered. "When our Elder chose Zanarkand, we rejoiced. You should have seen look young Praetor's face."  
  
"Heh. I bet it was priceless." Shuyin would have paid to have seen that because while he watched the news, he couldn't even remember the Praetor's name, much less what he looked like. Shuyin had a lot on his mind, so he assumed that it was easy for forget who is who on the enemy side.   
  
"Loralai's face like still lake," The Ronso maiden said, causing Shuyin to jerk up.   
  
Loralai! That was his name! "Loralai..."  
  
"Yes. He showed no emotion. Ronso admire that. He just turn and wal away like someonegoing for walk. But, Ronso knew what he was feeling on inside." The Ronso shook her head, "The war shows extent of his fury." She curled her fist. "But, Laka have no doubt that even in his victory, he will pay dearly for what he has caused."  
  
"Oh yea," Shuyin nodded in agreement.   
  
"From a warrior to another, I know that you no intend to run from your country."  
  
"I'm not a refugee, so no," Shuyin said simply, knowing that he had nothing to lose by telling the Ronso warrior maid of his intentions, but he opted not to tell her everything. "I'm going to Bevelle."  
  
The Ronso looked genuinely shocked, but regained her composure quickly. "There have been people sent to spy on Bevelle, but when they return, there is nothing that they have that could be of help."  
  
"Figures," Shuyin nodded. One thing he knew for certain was that Bevelle was always good at having deep secrets. "I'll do better." The Ronso chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps. Good luck and good night."  
  
Shuyin smiled, "Thanks." When she walked away, he stood up, yawned and went immedietly to bed. This time, He dreamt only of the Calm Lands. 


	4. Bad Luck

The Calm Lands. This area was exactly as called. The winds were always gentle as they bent the blades of the grassy fields, caressing anything that moved with its chill, yet pleasant touch. The mountains surrounding the land on three sides did nothing but accentuate the land while giving it an air of being as rough as it was serene. The fourth side was basically a long cliff that showed the not so calm steppe lands below. Beyond that, was a strip of Macalania forest, and beyond that was the elevated Bevelle itself.  
  
The Calm Lands. The irony wasn't lost on Shuyin. He was anything but calm, and so was the area he scanned carefully. Much of the grass was scorched black, thanks to the fierce battles that raged early in the war. Shuyin knew for a fact that some of those blights would be permanent, marring the the land forever. Despite his disgust, he realized that such marks would make a good reminder of what war really was. Nothing glorifying about ruined lands littered with the wounded and the dead. Too bad Bevelle wouldn't notice that. Oh no! Of course they'd grieve for their dead, while claiming that those in Zanarkand deserved to die, but victory would make it all okay. While Shuyin grieved over Lenne, the Praetor no doubt celebrated.  
  
"The war shows extent of his fury," he remembered the Ronso woman saying.  
  
"You're not kidding," Shuyin whispered, his voice trembling. While the harsh Gagazet region was not occupied, the Calm Lands more than made up for that. It seemed like every single person in the area was either from Bevelle or one of the few refugees from Zanarkand, who, by the way ended up dead if they were ever discovered. It was obvious to Shuyin that these people were trying to follow the "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" route. A philosophy that made Shuyin's stomach turn. Apparently, it made Bevelle's stomach turn too because as soon as the soldiers found out that someone was from Zanarkand, that someone was killed and then eventually became fiends as they were never sent. He wondered if Loralai knew or even cared about this. Shuyin figured that the Praetor would no doubt know, but probably not care.  
  
If Shuyin ever liked his cloak, he loved it now as he walked past a few Bevellian soldiers who ran their mouths about how great the young Praetor was. That too made Shuyin's stomach turn, but he still listened in on snippets of the conversations as much as he could before he could move away to prevent from being noticed.  
  
"I'm surprised the war even lasted this long," commented one soldier, who still had his helmet on, so it was hard to say what he looked like, but Shuyin could tell that he couldn't have been beyond his early twenties. "I figured it would last, what, a few days?"   
  
"Especially since they lost two battles for every one they managed to win," replied another. "It shouldn't be too long before Zanarkand is rubble though."  
  
Shuyin stalked off, neither needing nor wanting to be reminded of every single battle in the war. He didn't deny it because he couldn't have. Zanarkand just didn't have the strength or the smarts to sustain any sort of lasting victory, and quite naturally, Bevelle took advantage of that. What really made him seethe in anger was the first soldier's comments. A few days? Please. A disadvantaged opponent did not a weak one make. That should have been common knowledge, according to Shuyin, as he scoured through the Calm Lands, looking for some mode of transportation, and grit his teeth as it proved impossible to find without being revealed. The Bevellian soldiers were like cockroaches; they were everywhere and what was worse was that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He could honestly say that at least he wasn't caught, but it was small comfort since this would clearly delay him, and the longer he took, the more likely Lenne would be dead. Speaking of Lenne, he looked over at the Southern Calm Lands Travel Agency and suddenly realized that just before the war began, she was right there on an outdoor stage performing with every inch of her life.   
  
She looked positively beautiful in her thigh length blue skirt and her matching blouse, Shuyin recalled, closing his eyes. He realized that no matter what happened, nothing would ever take away his memory of her clear siren-like voice, her ability to make her every move seem natural, and her sheer presence as she worked up the audience. Too bad it wasn't enough to stop Bevelle. Had any of them ever seen her perform? Shuyin was sure they had. Did the Praetor? He honestly didn't know, but actually wished Loralai had. Maybe that could have stopped him from declaring war.   
  
"Huh, yea right," Shuyin muttered. Then, the vivid memory of Lenne vanished when he heard a dragging, slithering sound from his far left. "Oh shit..." The fiend was basically a mouth, a giant mouth with lots of sharp, pointed teeth. It was green tentacles, a head like a mutated sunflower, and a cloud of brown breath. Shuyin's dark eyes darted towards the Agency. He could still see it, but it was like a distant memory. Shouting for help would do him little good, so all he could do was hope that someone, anyone would happen by and help. "I can't believe my luck," Shuyin growled, knowing full well that the charm bracelet was now useless, because not only could the humongous fiend see him, it could also eat him.   
  
He backed up as much as he dared, but the ever hated Marlboro just kept on coming, and coming fast. He considered turning around and just running, but Shuyin was trained never to turn your back on any enemy, especially not one who could just reach out and touch you. Or worse, breath on you and cause every sort of infirmity known to man. Shuyin's jaw hurt from the teeth grinding. He didn't bring anything that could block poison, or paralysis, or confusion, or charmed, or anything that could hurt him beyond physical wounds. He simply never thought of it in his mad dash to save the love of his life and his people. Lenne would have been more prepared, and she also would have used Aeons to beat this thing, but she wasn't here, and neither was anyone else. Any other time, Shuyin would have laughed at this situation. But, now, all he could do was scowl.  
  
/Never there when you need them/.  
  
Shuyin balled a fist, looked right at the approaching beast, and struck out his hand. The fire gave him more time to back up just a little further as the fiend shrieked around the flames. But, it shook itself off and kept right on coming, almost close enough to slap Shuyin with a tentacle, or do much worse. Taking a deep breath, Shuyin levitated upwards. Staring right into the gaping maw, he swung his sword and unleashed hell. The Marlboro just shrugged it off, and continued making its way towards the young man.  
  
"Oh..." Shuyin gasped, as he lowered to the ground, "No...nightmare...no..." He stepped over to the left, but the fiend followed him, blocking him. It swung out a tentacle, narrowly missing Shuyin as he jumped back. Shuyin struck the tentacle, and took great pleasure in the Marlboro's scream as he hacked it right off, only to be hit by another tentacle. He fell to the side, and rolled on the soft ground. He quickly stood up, groaning as every breath he took felt like someone doused gasoline on open wounds. The great fiend turned to him, rearing back it's mouth. Shuyin knew exactly what that entailed and he dove as far as he could, hoping that the bad breath didn't touch him, for if it did, he could die right there, unable to save anyone. He grit his teeth as he stood up, trying to ignore the throbbing in his right arm as he gripped his sword with both hands.   
  
As the noxious breath floated in the air away from him, Shuyin took a couple steps back, sighing as he knew that he was safe to put a hand on his heart and whisper a few words. He didn't hurt too much anymore, and just before the Marlboro turned around, he unleashed hell yet again. This time, the Marlboro didn't shrug anything off. Instead, it crumpled to the side, it's movements slowed, but not stopped. This gave Shuyin the chance to do more damage, but he knew that he still couldn't get too close. Not that he wanted to. The last thing he needed was being battered by tentacles again, or worse, being shoved into the Marlboro's mouth. But, he didn't think of the stalks on top of the Marlboro's head, because one of them squirted a substance that hit Shuyin in the chest. He fell to his knees, a wave of nausea passing through him as he felt everything he had suddenly get a little heavier. Gasping for breath, he looked up and saw teeth heading right for him.   
  
/NO/!  
  
He quickly picked up his sword, grunting through the sudden weight increase, and pierced the fiend's maw. As it shrieked, the Marlboro pulled back, Shuyin's weapon stuck in the roof of its mouth. Grunting, Shuyin tried to hold on to the weapon, but as soon as he felt himself being picked up from the ground, he had no choice but to let go, suppressing screams as tentacles struck all over his body.  
  
"Fuck..." He groaned as the Marlboro shook the sword out of its mouth and threw it about thirty feet away. /Is there anyone? Anywhere? I can't believe this/. He reached for his handgun. /This probably won't do any good, but.../ Ignoring the pain shooting through him, Shuyin aimed the gun at the top of the now wilting fiend's head, and riddled it with bullets. The Marlboro jerked back with each strike, but it didn't dissolve into pyreflies. Instead, it just sat there, creeping as its head lowered.   
  
Shuyin stayed on his knees, unable to move much at all, but he sensed that he had just enough energy to cast one more spell. He had two choices. He could either heal, and hope that the Marlboro didn't have the strength to do anything other than stay there, or he could attack, and hope that the fiend is finally killed. The overgrown plant made the choice for him as it suddenly lurched back, its mouth full of teeth wide open. Putting his gun back in its holster, Shuyin quickly held out his hands, palms outward, and couldn't even feel pleasure as the flames engulfed the Marlboro, finally dissolving it into blue-white pyreflies.  
  
He took two breaths and then fell on his stomach, his brown eyes fixed on the pyreflies that drifted into the sky. Shuyin could do little else. At that point, he realized how foolish he was. Yes, he fought one of the most powerful fiends on Spira and won, but it suddenly occurred to him that it could mean his life. If the wounds didn't kill him, Bevellian soldiers sure as the Farplane would. Now they'd come. They were always there when they weren't needed. He wished a ton of things in about two seconds. He wished he were more careful, he wished he were more prepared, he wished he could have had the courage to snag Lenne and leave Zanarkand together. He just wished for things he knew would never happen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lenne," Shuyin barely whispered as he could have sworn he saw her among the pyreflies, ready to embrace him, to lie beside him as her black hair contrasted against the white pyreflies. Her face looked radiant as she mouthed the words, "I would need a thousand words to tell you how much I love you." He saw her hand close to her face, and he wanted to reach out and grab it, but he didn't have the strength. She did, however, and as she closed hers over his, he suddenly didn't feel anymore pain, or sorrow, or even rage. He just felt peace, the ground beneath him feeling wonderful.  
  
"I don't need a thousand words..." Shuyin sighed, his consciousness slipping away, "I..." 


	5. Running out of time

_Author's Notes: I don't want to know how long this took. I think it's better not to know. I'm just glad I finally updated it. Anyway, I hope people are still interested and I hope you enjoy what I have._

Shuyin thought his eyes were stapled shut. He couldn't even crack open an eyelid, much less do anything else. He didn't know where he was, but what he did know was that he was now on his back and on a surface more comfortable than the ground. For awhile, Shuyin saw nothing more than darkness and that darkness was occasionally sprinkled by different shades of red. He dreamt of nothing until now.

He saw her again. Lenne, flat on her back right next to him. She looked ethereal against the blue white pyreflies as she smiled at him, but it ended quickly as she suddenly lurched upward. Shuyin tried to reach for her, but he lacked the strength and found himself showered with her blood. She couldn't even scream as wounds caused by something unknown consumed her body and turned her into a puddle of something unrecognizable.

"Lenne!" Shuyin finally managed to shout, but she was no longer there. "Lenne!"

He barely woke up. Shuyin honestly didn't know if was an unsent waiting to become a fiend or already in the Farplane. All he knew for certain was that he hurt and that he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to be certain of where he was.

"Take all the time you need, child." The voice sounded like an older man, and not just any old man, but one from Bevelle. He knew from the stilted accent that the priests often had. If he weren't from Bevelle, then Shuyin would gladly eat his shoes.

Bevelle? Shuyin tried to wake up. Time? He didn't have any time. He needed to know exactly where he was, but his eyes betrayed him because they just wouldn't open enough. Despite feeling like a Shoopuff stepped all over him, he realized that his wounds were cured, which would explain why his eyes felt glued shut. Healing sleeps tended to leave one groggy.

_Figures_. Shuyin sighed. It was all he could do for now.

"You must be some warrior since you were able to defeat such a beast on your own." The old man's voice floated like a Pyrefly. "Are you headed for Bevelle? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You can try and trust me."

Shuyin finally opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cave, that was obvious enough with the ceiling and walls made of rough, grey rock. It wasn't a large cave where adventurers and spelunkers explored, just one large enough to hide or live in. Beyond the rocks, it basically looked like a typical cabin, except for the fire that burnt in the cave's center. Shuyin was on a bed, an actual bed, rather than just straw or sheets. He saw shelves full of books, food and potions. He couldn't begin to imagine how all of that got here, but he didn't care.

When he saw the man, Shuyin smiled. He didn't have to eat his shoes. So, the man wasn't old, not really. Middle aged fit him more. He wore the multi-colored robes typical of a priest and was as bald as most of them were. He also looked like someone who could more than hold his own in a battle, which would explain why the Priest stayed in the Calm Lands rather than trying to go to Djose or Killika.

"Okay, I'll try," Shuyin finally replied. "Yes, I'm headed for Bevelle."

The Priest lowered his head. "You don't seem like a spy. Either way, it's foolish to go there now."

"What's going on? Unrest?" _There damned well ought to be!_

"No," the man shook his head. "It's just it's heavily guarded. I have assisted Zanarkand spies and the ones that made it out haven't found anything."

"Yea, I heard," Shuyin nodded. _I'll be different. I'll make it and I'll do more than just spy._ "So, what are you doing here? Why are you helping Zanarkand? Aren't you committing treason? I doubt your leader would like that very much. What's your name, anyway?" He forced himself to sit up. He felt dizzy at first, but after taking a few deep breaths, he recovered and felt much better.

"You have many questions, I see." The Priest sat at a nearby desk. "I understand that. My name is Rhian. As you can see, I am a Priest of Bevelle. I used to be one of Lorelai's advisors."

Shuyin gasped. "Advisor? You can't be serious!"

"I am." Rhian continued, "Anyway, I help Zanarkand because I feel like the war is unjust."

"You do?" Shuyin couldn't have felt more elated if he floated in the air. "Does anyone else in Bevelle feel that way?" If this were the case, then maybe he'd have no need to use the new weapon against Bevelle. Just threaten to destroy it if the war doesn't end. Something like that. If the innocent are speaking out against the guilty, then it really would be the fault of the few, rather than the many.

Rhian shook his head. "No. Most people in Bevelle believed in the war. The ones who didn't are either silent or they have been forced to flee."

_So much for that._ Shuyin slumped forward. "But, why...there has to be people who protested."

"There were in the beginning, but like I said, they were forced to flee." Rhian shrugged, looking as dejected as Shuyin felt. "I was hoping that spies would find out more about the Bevellian weapon, but I fear it's all in vain."

"No!" Shuyin cried, forcing Rhian to suddenly sit up straight. "Don't say that. So long as we're alive, there's hope." _Alive. If I don't get the hell out of here, Lenne won't be. From the looks of it, neither will anyone in Zanarkand._

"What would you do in Bevelle? I know that you intend to learn about the weapon. All anyone knows is that it exists. It should be common knowledge among the higher ups in Zanarkand now."

"It is..." Shuyin blurted out as he remembered what Lenne had told him. "_They have a weapon. A huge powerful weapon. No one, not even Yu Yevon himself knows if it will be used."_

"I mean no offense when I say this, but how would you know?" Rhian asked.

With a smile full of bitterness, Shuyin replied, "My girlfriend is one of the most powerful summoners in Zanarkand. You have to know who she is. She was a singer before the war. Her name is Lenne."

Rhian raised his eyebrows. "Ah, Lenne. So, you must be Shuyin. I thought you looked familiar."

"I guess you follow Blitzball." Shuyin's bitterness faded. "That's the only way you could know me. I'm pretty private in my personal life."

"Before the war, watching Blitzball was a hobby of mine." Rhian chuckled. "I wish the world's problems could be solved by playing Blitzball."

Shuyin laughed in spite of himself. "Yea, that would be nice. A lot less death and misery."

"Indeed."

Getting back on the subject, Shuyin asked, "So what exactly do you know about the weapon? Do you have any idea as to why the spies couldn't find anything. Sorry, but I just have a hard time believing that."

"All I know is that it's basically a giant gun. It's called Vegnagun."

"Vegnagun?" Shuyin repeated. "If it's a giant gun, then it should be easy to find it."

"Oh, no." Rhian shook his head. "It's quite difficult, actually."

"How could that be?" Shuyin demanded. "If it's a giant gun, then how could it be hidden. Is it invisible or something?"

"No. It's hidden deep in Bevelle. In the Sacturary. The place is full of monsters and traps. That's why the other spies haven't been able to find anything. They're not powerful, like I believe you are."

Shuyin nodded, knowing his own strength. "I'm pretty damned powerful. I'm a warrior as well as a Blitzball player. I'm one of the best. That's not arrogance, it's fact."

"If you can defeat a Marlboro, then you certainly are powerful, but please keep in mind that it hurt you. Some of the monsters in Bevelle could easily be a match for the Marlboro. But, if it's any consolation, most of the monsters are easily avoided. Still, there are the traps, the secret passageways, the mazes. Bevelle is a deep ocean of secrets passed down from Praetor to Praetor. It doesn't help that Warrior Monks filled the place too."

"Oh gods." Shuyin found himself chuckling. "So, it's pretty damned tough, but I can handle it. I have to. I can't turn back now." _Especially not with Lenne and Zanarkand in danger. I do not want my home to become a damned dream._

"No, I imagine you can't." Rhian agreed. "You must be careful though. It's dangerous to underestimate Bevelle or anyone who lives there."

"I understand. So, you say that the war in unjust. Can you tell me why this all happened? I know Yu Yevon is far from perfect, and I know about it being a trade dispute, but I can't believe he deserves all this. My people don't deserve this."

Rhian folded his hands on his lap. "Loralai had asked for Summoners to study and hopefully utilize their abilities for himself."

"What?" Shuyin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that there was some kind of trade dispute that led to the war, but he never knew that it would be over something like that. "And, of course, Yu Yevon said no. Honestly, I don't blame him. The Summoners are how Zanarkand stands out and it's unique to the region. He'd never give that up. I can't imagine any Zanarkand leader that would."

"If only Loralai hadn't been so foolish. He's brilliant and strong, but young. He tried to offer machines in exchange for Summoners, but Yu Yevon certainly didn't want that." Rhian pressed his lips together. "Loralai shouldn't have asked for something so unreasonable and Yu Yevon should have allowed for some Bevellian machina. Would have helped them both, but Yu Yevon is said to be quite inflexible and he doesn't take the young seriously either."

Shuyin hung his head. "Oh no. He must have disrespected Loralai." _I wish I could have seen it. _

"Yes, Yu Yevon did do that. Of course, the young Praetor was not pleased and he felt like it was time to expand Bevelle's power. He had always been ambitious, so I think this was inevitable. I wish he weren't like that. It's nice to have ambition, but too much of it is not a good thing."

"I see." Shuyin couldn't bear to look at anything, except for his hands. "What did he do to you when you opposed the war?"

"He simply exiled me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay." He looked up at Rhian. "Is this...Vegnagun complete?"

"Yes, it is."

His heart started pounding. "Oh shit..." Shuyin tried standing up, but he almost fainted.

Rhian also stood and held Shuyin upright. "You're not ready."

"I have to go." He insisted, trying to pull away, but Rhian was stronger than Shuyin thought. "If that weapon is complete, then Zanarkand is doomed! I can't have that!"

"I understand." Rhian held Shuyin's arm. "But, if you try to go in this condition, you'll be slaughtered."

"Time is running out! I can't stay here any longer."

"Shuyin, if they wanted to use that weapon, they surely would have by now."

Gathering what strength he had, Shuyin finally managed to pull away. "That's not the only problem. Zanarkand is losing, you know that!" He could feel himself tremble at the thought of knowing that people are dying as he is standing here with a former Priest. "Yu Yevon will not surrender, you know this." Rhian nodded. "Yes, so you know. I know it too. I also know that Yu Yevon intends to...I don't know what the hell it is, but he's going to turn Zanarkand into some kind of "Dream of the Fayth" or some shit."

Horror covered Rhian's face like a blanket. "Dream of the Fayth? Did Lenne tell you this?"

"Yes." Tears filled Shuyin's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "If I don't stop Bevelle, Zanarkand will be gone. Everything and everyone will be gone. I don't know what the hell would happen beyond that. Please, let me go."

Rhian moved around the cave like a scholar in a new bookstore. He handed Shuyin a potion. "Drink this. It should help. You can have as much as you can carry." He gave Shuyin a robe. "Take this. You'll need it to get into Bevelle."

"Thanks." He managed to strap his sword to his back. "This is great. It'll help." He quickly put it on and found that it covered everything and the hood covered most of his face. "Perfect." He took as many healing items he could carry and he made sure that he had sufficient ammunition for his gun. Rhian also gave him food and money, which helped a great deal. "I can't thank you enough." Shuyin bit into a chocobo sandwich and it was the best damned sandwich he ever had. _I guess it's because I haven't eaten for so long. _

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." Rhian pat him on the shoulder. "Remember, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will be." Shuyin quickly headed out to the entrance. Once there, he turned around and waved. "Farewell. I hope you can see me play Blitzball after all this is over."

Rhian returned the wave. "I hope so too."

Outside of the cave, Shuyin found that it was a stone's throw away from the entrance to Macalania Woods and from there, Bevelle. _Great! _Right before he reached the famed crystal forest, a sudden thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Fuck! I forgot to ask Rhian what Lorelai looked like._

"Eh, fuck it. I'll find out soon enough."


End file.
